Inexplicável
by Pervas Clan
Summary: Será que ele se encontrara e ela se perdera? Ou o contrário aconteceu? Shun e June tentam encontrar uma razão para seu amor. Fanfic para a Gincana PanBox. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao querido/odiado Masami Kurumada. Esta fic faz parte da Gincana PanBox. Música incidental é de Vanessa da Mata e Ben Harper. O Pervas Clan tem todos os direitos sobre Shun vestido somente de suspensórios e tocando Charlie Parker no Saxofone.

**INEXPLICÁVEL**

Quando eu decidi que iria me dedicar à música depois das batalhas, foi porque eu acreditei que com isso, eu iria conquistá-la.

Comprei briga com o Ikky, coisa que nunca tinha feito na vida e me surpreendi comigo, mesmo achando aquilo tudo tão... Importante pra mim. Esqueci dos termos pejorativos que todos usavam comigo e passei a olhá-los diferente... Sensível, humilde, humano... Isso passou a me definir como músico. Um bom músico.

"_É só isso,_

_Não tem mais jeito._

_Acabou_

_Boa sorte_"

O saxofone se tornou meu companheiro nas noites tristes e solitárias em que eu só queria ter June em meus braços. Apenas isso. Os lamentos das notas, a força que eu nem sabia que tinha... Foi como se aquele instrumento tivesse me libertado.

Talvez até demais.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Athena tinha abolido o uso das máscaras, não havia mais batalhas, os cavaleiros tinham enfim suas vidas de volta e podiam fazer o que quisessem.

Mas isso não importava pra mim. Minha única preocupação tinha acabado.

Ele estava vivo.

"_Não tem o que dizer_

_São só palavras_

_E o que eu sinto_

_Não mudará_"

Foi absolutamente surreal. Por algum tempo fiquei sem saber qual o seu paradeiro e então... Aquilo. Aquela primeira serenata, aquela primeira declaração.

A música preencheu meu coração de felicidade. Você consegue imaginar? Shun estava a tocar sax logo abaixo da janela do meu quarto, me olhando não mais como um garotinho olha uma amiga.

Seu sorriso me contagiou e sua timidez – somada a minha, desapareceu completamente naquele fim de tarde.

Por alguns dias eu acreditei que estava sonhando. Sua empolgação com nosso relacionamento, às vezes dava lugar a toda a euforia causada pelo aprendizado sobre o instrumento musical. Mas eu não ligava. Eu estava tão feliz.

Mas nada dura para sempre. Eu só achei que o meu "para sempre" seria um pouco mais longo...

O que teria acontecido com ele?

Não, ele nunca deixou ou deixaria de ser um romântico. Ele também jamais me ofendeu, jamais fez algo que me deixasse triste.

Bem... Não intencionalmente.

A música... Aquilo que o fez dar significado para a vida, aquilo que nos fez ficar juntos... Que deveria nos unir... Estava nos separando.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Eu não ligava a mínima para a chuva torrencial que caia na cidade. Talvez eu só quisesse que aqueles sentimentos fossem lavados. A noite estava mesmo quente.

Fiquei por muitos minutos embaixo daquela árvore na frente da mansão Kido, sentindo as gotas grossas passarem pelas folhas densas. Pensei em tudo o que escrevi para ela. E, depois, no tom que ela usou ao telefone falando que precisávamos conversar.

Ela tinha lido.

"_Tudo o que quer me dar_

_É demais_

_É pesado_

_Não há paz_"

A carta estava com ela desde o dia anterior, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela iria ler ou não. Depois da nossa última discussão, realmente as coisas tinham ficado muito ruins.

Aquela letra que escrevi, descrevia bem o que estava acontecendo conosco e o meu sentimento por ela naquele instante. Me pergunto se eu não tinha sido um pouco... Rude. Mas eu não agüentava mais a pressão do que ela me pedia.

Eu não voltaria para a Ilha de Andrômeda. Não mais. E isso me distanciou de June. O fato de eu ter mudado a visão que tenho do mundo, o fato de ter percebido que posso fazer muito mais do que ajudar uma ilha.

Eu sonhava com viagens, inspiração e novidades. Ela sonhava com sua terra, com rotina, com uma vida normal.

Então as desavenças começaram. E começou também a vontade de deixá-la.

Porque eu jamais deixaria de amá-la. Mas não era mais o mesmo amor. Perceber isso doeu. Muito. Mas doía ainda mais continuar com ela, enganando o que ela sentia por mim.

Quem diria, não? Um cavaleiro pacato como eu, um rapaz medroso, inseguro... Teve a coragem - e por que não ousadia? - de terminar um relacionamento. Não apenas terminar um namorinho. Não... Porque era June.

Era o amor da minha vida.

Acho que eu simplesmente não era mais o mesmo.

******************************************************************************************************************

Olhava os raios cortarem o céu pela redoma de vidro da Sala de Música da Srta. Kido. As lágrimas ainda estavam presas aos meus olhos e eu desejava poder usar novamente minha máscara.

Mas será mesmo que eu parei de usá-la? É possível que eu tenha parado mas, depois de um tempo eu tenha criado outra. Principalmente porque Shun não se tornou a pessoa que eu esperava.

E com tudo o que li na carta... Inclusive a música que ele fez para nós... Entendi que eu não tinha que esperar nada de ninguém.

Os papéis estavam espalhados em cima do piano. Eu sentei na banqueta, numa tentativa vã de auto-controle. Dedilhava uma canção que Saori me ensinara em um dos ensaios.

Talvez, depois de tudo o que vivi, finalmente eu tenha que parar de esperar. Eu tinha que agir.

Agir para mim.

"_Tudo que quer de mim_

_Irreais_

_Expectativas_

_Desleais"_

Ninguém tinha como negar que ele era um prodígio. Em menos de 3 meses ele já tocava as mais famosas composições de Jazz. Sua inspiração fez com que os amigos também se animassem e canalizassem toda a energia em algo único e pacífico: a música.

Aos poucos aquilo também foi me consumindo, mas não com a mesma magia que tinha sobre ele. Chegou um momento que eu cansei.

É por isso que quando vi a carta, quando li a letra que ele escreveu... Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Mas saber e aceitar são coisas diferentes.

E quando ele abriu a porta do salão, pareceu que a chuva ficou mais forte... Como se chorando por mim.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Eu não sabia o que falar a ela. Eu não conseguia formular uma palavra sequer. A visão dela no piano, os olhos verdes mareados. O suspiro fundo que ela deu assim que eu entrei.

Eu não podia voltar atrás.

A água pingava das minhas roupas sobre o frio chão de mármore. As gotas faziam um som ampliado nas janelas do salão. A acústica era algo aterrador ali dentro. O som de nossa respiração sumia diante do estrondo da tempestade.

Percebi que a carta estava aberta. E que ela a leu mais que uma vez.

- Você acha que essa é a única solução?

A voz dela não era nem fria, nem delicada, nem nervosa. Tinha uma tristeza profunda, mas escondia tanta coisa, que meu primeiro impulso foi abraça-la mais uma vez.

Mas ao invés disso, eu respondi com a mesma voz:

- O que eu sei é que não posso continuar assim.

- Assim como?

Talvez ela tenha visto algum fio de esperança. Talvez ela estivesse se agarrando a uma chance de que eu permanecesse ao lado dela.

Dei um sorriso, pois não sabia o que mais eu podia fazer por ela. Por nós.

"_Mesmo, se segure_

_Quero que se cure_

_Dessa pessoa_

_Que o aconselha"_

Cheguei um pouco mais perto do piano, passando a mão pelas folhas soltas e observando que tinha uma ou duas que ela tinha escrito também. Mas não falei mais nada. Achei que assim ela entenderia melhor.

Por mais que aquela tenha sido uma decisão que eu tomei, uma decisão baseada no que estávamos vivendo e no que queríamos para nós eu jamais sentira uma dor tão grande.

Nenhum cavaleiro, amazona ou deus de qualquer panteão conseguiria me causar a dor que eu sentia agora. June chorava.

Fechei os olhos, tentando acalmar o coração que insistia em descompassar.

- Será melhor assim.

- Isso não é só você quem decide, Shun...

Afaguei os cabelos longos dela e senti o perfume suave que saía de sua pele. Enxuguei suas lágrimas com os dedos e me aproximei devagar.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Quando senti os lábios dele sobre os meus, tão delicados, tão carinhosos mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes de antes... Eu soube que seria a última vez que os teria.

Ele se afastou um instante, olhou para meus olhos e beijou minha testa devagar. Passou a mão suavemente pelas partituras e ficou de costas para mim.

A chuva tinha terminado.

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não sentia. Meus olhos choravam e eu não sabia mais. Eu não sabia mais o que criara aquela situação entre nós.

Mas, o que quer que fosse, tinha terminado também.

"_Há um desencontro_

_Veja por esse ponto_

_Há tantas pessoas especiais"_

E por mais duro que isso podia ser, eu ainda queria a felicidade dele. Olhando para suas costas também trêmulas, eu sentia que não era fácil assumir tudo o que ele me falara.

Então eu entendi que o que ele fazia não era só por ele, era por mim. Era pelo tanto que me amava. Mas ele não poderia deixar de ser o que era para ficar comigo. E, nesse momento, eu passei a respeitá-lo.

Não que isso fosse me fazer parar de sofrer. E não o fez. Mas ia passar.

Pode ser que ele nem tenha escutado quando eu fechei a porta.

*******************************************************************************************************************

_E enquanto ela ia embora todos puderam escutar uma música suave de saxofone..._

_Tons diversos, firmes, sutis... Foi a música mais triste que Shun tocou até então._

_E cada um foi para seu destino, tentando não pensar exatamente no motivo que causou tudo aquilo e acreditando em suas versões tão distintas, tão diversas... Tentando explicar o que não tinha explicação._

_Deixaram de se amar somente._

_E a vida seguiu seu curso._

"_Now we're Falling into the night_

_Um bom encontro é de dois"_

**FIM**

N/A: Bom, aqui é Ephe-chan com mais uma "ode ao drama", como não poderia deixar de ser! ^^ Agradeço as betas do Pervas Clan que choraram as pitangas enquanto eu escrevia isso entre um trampo e outro numa terça-feira ensolarada. Comentários são bem-vindos! \o/


End file.
